


关于名字

by Izawakena



Category: toukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izawakena/pseuds/Izawakena





	关于名字

“不论如何兄长您这样真的很过分！”  
膝丸终于忍不住对着一直尊敬的兄长吼了一句。“连名字都记不清，我到底算什么啊！”  
红着眼眶抬头，却发现哥哥的面容遮在略长的额发下，和平日里绵绵的笑一样让人捉摸不清。  
膝丸突然就像泄了气的皮球一样塌下了肩，“抱歉，兄长，是我太激动了......您还要出阵，我先去冷静一下吧......”  
不等髭切回话，膝丸径直推门而出。  
   
———————————————————  
   
本丸的大家都习惯了源氏兄弟关于名字的日常。可是这一次似乎髭切糊涂的有些离谱，对着坐在走廊的一期一振说了句“弟弟丸你头发还没擦干坐在这里会感冒哦。”然后不顾一期一振的挣扎拿过毛巾细致地擦起了水青色发丝，还在一期嘴里塞了一颗不知从哪里摸出来的金平糖。  
“弟弟丸不要乱动，很快就好了。”髭切按住一期乱动的脑袋在脑门正中央啃了一口。“乖一点嘛～”  
此举吓坏了本来负责擦头发的鹤丸和前来通知哥哥准备出阵的膝丸。  
被髭切圈在怀里的一期更惨，都吓得快要吐魂了。  
   
于是源氏部屋里第一次爆发出了争吵。  
虽然经过一段没有什么意义的对话后，争吵结果有点不了了之。  
髭切坐在原地不动如山，鎏金色的眼眸却死死盯着膝丸离开的方向，仿佛沉香木的门扉不堪一击，什么都不能阻挡。  
是时候给弟弟丸一点教训了呢......髭切一边换上作战服，一边暗想，举手投足全无平日里依赖弟弟才能换好衣服的笨拙。  
   
我都干了什么啊。  
出来后也无事可做，想去找一期道歉思绪又忍不住拐回到哥哥身上。东逛西逛，膝丸绝望地缩进本丸新建的露天温泉，叹着气揪着自己青绿色的头发。  
很难受，又很困惑。  
胸口闷闷的，喘不过气。明明知道哥哥心里绝对在乎自己，不管是出阵的默契斩杀，还是帮自己清理伤口轻得不能再轻的手，或是作战晚归时屋内简单可口的手卷，哥哥绝对在自己身上用心颇多。刚刚显现的时候，人生地不熟的膝丸被髭切牵着手走遍了本丸，红着脸囔囔自己是本丸第三年长的刀了兄长不要把我当小孩子看，还被一句弟弟永远是我的弟弟啊哥哥担心你哦给哄了回去。  
可是，到底为什么这样的哥哥却不愿意记得我的名字？  
膝丸想不明白。  
   
从温泉里出来后，碰巧遇见狐之助请求帮审神者整理最近回收的材料。正愁无事可做，膝丸巴不得有事能先分一下心，直接答应。  
最近远征部队派遣出去了好几支，本丸内有些许人手不足，和膝丸一起忙碌的只有近侍蜂须贺虎彻，两人一狐分类汇总所有数据后时间已接近午夜。  
和蜂须贺道过别后，膝丸一步一顿地回到源氏部屋。哥哥应该已经回来睡了吧......出阵强度那么大，膝丸心道，所有事到明天再说吧。  
叹了口气，拉开屋门。小声说了句“我回来了”，没有回应，却被一双手强硬的拉了过去。  
膝丸来不及思考，唯一能做的是背过还算自由的左手把屋门关好。  
   
“兄、唔！”  
膝丸刚想说句什么，嘴里就被髭切塞了口球。  
“弟弟丸下午对着我说了这么多，现在休息一下，轮到哥哥说了哦。”  
   
此时正是午夜。  
屋子里很暗，门窗幛子也都被好好的拉上。这种森幽凉意越发衬得髭切金色的眼睛亮得瘆人。  
膝丸像是猎物一样，手被捆在了身后动弹不得，随便绑着的浴衣在激烈的挣扎中也被扯开露出了平滑胸膛。“呀呀～不要动哦，”髭切语调轻快地说着，手上的动作却毫不留情。细小的针管扎进了膝丸的手臂，一下刺痛后微冰的液体缓缓推进，“虽是源氏的重宝，但既然有了付丧神之躯，人类的药物也多少会有点用吧......”  
膝丸握了握拳，惊觉力气逐渐被着不知名的药物卸下，皮肤却对寒夜的冷越发敏感，不自觉的靠在髭切怀里瑟缩着。  
“弟弟丸很在乎名字这种东西吧？那我要开始了咯。”  
   
“寸无，造铸伊始你的名字。”  
髭切手上的动作不停，强硬的把弟弟按在怀里，摸索着把管状的润滑液挤在膝丸的背沟和腰窝，任粘腻的膏体缓缓流入臀缝。  
“没有什么名气、现在的人们连这个名字是不是属于你也说不清。”  
一只手扒开充满质感的臀瓣，另一只手毫不留情的深埋进去二指，把润滑液带入又搅出，挑逗着神经末梢。膝丸克制着想要发出呻吟的欲望，死死咬住嘴里的口球，却更加难以控制脸颊两旁酸涩的肌肉，只得放任唾液顺着棱角分明的下巴滴下胸膛，再蹭到穿戴完整的髭切身上。  
“那时候，啊，为了让那个人在愚蠢天皇的统治下好好活着，我斩断了你的双脚......现在还会疼吗？”髭切用脚背勾了勾弟弟盘在身下的足腕，曾经狰狞的伤疤随着岁月流逝已几乎不可见。  
早就不痛了。膝丸暗暗地想。思绪却被哥哥在身后作怪的手指搅弄得越发含混不清。  
   
“膝丸，和我一起试斩获得的。”  
尖利的牙齿叼着淡粉色的耳垂厮磨，满意地欣赏膝丸因承受不住而颤抖的肩膀，才放过已充血的耳朵。换个角度对着耳孔吐气，继续说出叙述故事一样波澜不惊的话语。  
“也会被叫做膝切。这个名字大概是知名度最高的了。”  
觉得手指扩张的差不多了，髭切抽出放在一旁的跳蛋塞入弟弟略微湿润的小嘴里。三指并用把躁动的小球顶到甬道深处，再把开关推到最大。  
“我的弟弟，即使面对无辜之人，果然还是很锋利呢。对我也是吗？”  
“啊、啊...”膝丸终于忍不住让声音流了出来，和下面隐隐约约的水声一起刺激着鼓膜。  
身体自从显现后已经被哥哥调教的顺从情欲，前端已经不受控制地鼓了起来，膝丸小心翼翼地蹭着哥哥的小腹，和柔顺布料的轻微摩擦什么都无法缓解，只能让挑逗起来的情欲更加难耐。髭切暗暗笑了两声，暂时放过了身后越发绵软的小穴，颇有技巧地揉捏弟弟刚刚勃起的阳物，听着弟弟逐渐节奏混乱的喘息，带着薄茧的手指安慰着两个浑圆可爱的肉球，又滑上顶端拨开稚嫩的皮肉直接抠挖着流泪的小孔，满意地感受怀里膝丸的挣扎扭动。  
但是，现在的弟弟还是个闹着别扭的坏孩子，不能给他满足。如果膝丸又精力抬头，就能看到髭切眯着眼睛，脸上带着退治恶鬼也不会有的神情拿目光舔舐身下泛着粉红与情欲的肉体。不能给他满足，要给他惩罚。髭切游刃有余的按压着弟弟的阴茎，感受到手中一鼓一鼓的抽动后，解开不知何时盘在手上的细珠链，拿出平日握刀劈斩的精度，一颗一颗的塞到膝丸硬挺的前端中。  
膝丸觉得自己要疯了，一脑子浆糊沉得难以思考，渗出汗液的额头抵在哥哥肩膀上，只有想射的念头，可是最敏感脆弱的地方又被哥哥不容置疑的推进异物，会断在里面的危险错觉使他几乎不敢有所动作，只能透过口球传递出一些意义不明的喘叫。当髭切终于艰难的把只玩过两次的串珠全部放入时，尖锐刺痛的快感直冲大脑，膝丸觉得自己全身上下只剩那一个地方有感觉了。  
仿佛察觉到弟弟的状态，髭切下重口在膝丸裸露在外的脆弱脖颈啃了一口，听到“嘶”的抽气声才松口，舔去瓷白牙齿上一丝血痕，继续不紧不慢得宣判死刑，“还不可以哦膝丸，哥哥还没有数完你的名字啊。”  
   
“蜘蛛切，得名于杀死称作土蜘蛛的邪物。”  
手指重新埋入被放置已久有点收缩的后穴，感受弟弟的主动接纳，想象现在进入能获得多大的快感。技巧高超的指奸让膝丸的身体游离在高潮的边缘，索性勾了勾指头揪住还在尽职尽责的疯狂震动的道具，拨开止不住收缩吮吸的层层内壁，按在了之前刻意忽视的敏感点上。  
拿开！膝丸整个人弯成快要折断的弓形，臀尖翘起，眼泪失态的溢出，几乎不敢在髭切身上借力，因为稍有强烈的力气就会牵扯彻底绵软的后穴带来一次登顶。  
前端发泄的出口被严丝合缝的堵住，精液逆流的痛感使膝丸更能体会后穴高潮迷乱的感觉。好想射......可是连开口乞求都做不到。  
髭切自然不会放过他，继续狠狠按压，无法发泄，无法叫喊，无法躲开，强烈的快感延绵到可怕的长度，膝丸最终散了骨架似的，摊在髭切身上随着呼吸一起一伏。  
“源赖光患病卧床，拿你斩杀现于床边的七尺妖僧。”  
......还没有结束。髭切抽出湿漉漉的手，指腹处已经被体内的淫液泡得微微起皱。扳起弟弟的脸，能感受到膝丸还在因为刚刚的高潮而控制不住的无意识抽动，光洁的皮肤覆盖着斑驳的水渍，有汗液，唾液，和刚刚被髭切带出的肠液和润滑液。  
髭切在喉咙里闷笑了两身，吻了吻弟弟已经迷离得对不上焦的双眼，不出所望的尝到了青涩又难耐的欲望芳香。  
“不是你在手的话，赖光会不会就被绑去、啃食、早早的死去呢？”  
   
“吼丸......我最讨厌的名字。”  
膝丸已经彻底被剥干净了，髭切解开了被长时间捆住的双手，灵巧的舌头在身上游走，舔舐着麻绳摩擦出的红痕。反正弟弟现在也没力气动了，偶尔被戳到敏感点的时候，才会唤起他那麻痹的四肢，挣动的反应更像是岸上垂死的鱼——不过膝丸大概是被快感杀死的。身体也被打开，髭切换了个姿势，把搂在怀里的人放在刚刚扯去的衣物堆里，起身压了上去。  
“明明我们不应该分开的，那些人连我们的吼叫都听不懂。”  
这句话因为嘴里叼着红豆色的乳头格外含糊不清，但膝丸依然良好的懂得了哥哥表达的含义。  
比普通人类更锋利的牙齿含着茱萸，细细地左右摩擦又咬着向身体外侧带起。膝丸因为疼痛发出了幼猫般地呜咽，又得到了抚慰的吮吸舔弄。两颗红樱就这样被玩弄的充血肿起，求欢一样在髭切的手心磨蹭着。  
“源为义只觉得你的声音像蛇，才给你起了个这样的名字。喜欢吗？”  
“唔！”想告诉哥哥只是喜欢被哥哥叫的名字，却被口球狠狠地压着舌头发不出声。而被束缚的前端还没有被髭切放过，脑子像浆糊一样想射，贴着哥哥的肌肤，膝丸委屈极了。  
   
“薄绿。”  
明明想从容不迫的说完的，但在这么可爱蹭着自己的弟弟丸面前，耐力好像大打折扣。  
髭切这么想着，踢开撑得快要爆炸的白色西装裤，扒开穴口抵着瑟缩的软肉把分身不容置疑地插了进去。饥渴多时的小嘴立刻善解人意的吸附着髭切，层层叠叠热切的贴上来又被肉刃捅开进入深处。  
前端越是得不到纾解，后穴对插入的刺激就越发敏感。在哥哥的控制下，膝丸几乎受不住前后强烈的快感差异。  
“熊野より春の山分けて出でたり。夏山は绿も深く、春ほ薄かるらん。されば春の山を分け出でたれば。”  
髭切喃呢着这句话，把自己尽根没入弟弟的后穴，两手卡着根部把光洁如玉的大腿拉到最开，露出了旖丽的三角肌，薄薄的泛着水光引人遐想。手往上滑，拇指一顿一顿按压着形状饱满的会阴，不顾膝丸的悲鸣，直到差点被缴到缉械才放开。目光上移，盯着由于被插干再度激起的前端，长时间没有射出已经略显疲软，可中间要命的珠子却撑着这可爱的物件不受控制地变硬。想到弟弟躺在身下，前列腺一前一后被自己用串珠和阴茎操干着，髭切突然心情很好。把微微被挤出来的一颗珠子推回去后，又怜爱地全部抽出，丢弃在屋角。  
凹凸不平的珠子表面划过几乎未曾被进入的尿道，磨得膝丸控制不住得流出眼泪扯着嗓子喊叫着发出呻吟，眼睛都红了。和自己撸出不同，长时间被射精禁止后精液和前液混在一起，一小股一小股从顶端发胀的小孔流出，根本不受意识控制。腾出手的髭切慢慢地帮抖得如同受寒的枯叶的膝丸撸出来，还恶趣味地抠挖排泄过程中的顶端，给膝丸造成一种本体被折断般的剧烈快感，如同烂泥瘫软在髭切怀里。  
“供奉于箱根神社后，你就彻底离开我了呢。”  
而故事也结束了，各种意义上的。  
   
“我果然，还是想听弟弟丸说话呢。”望着停不下呜咽的膝丸，髭切抠出了口球。“告诉哥哥，你想说什么。”  
“啊...兄、长，动一动......”  
膝丸身体内部被一大根活物撑得发胀，可哥哥似乎只喜欢玩弄前端的小膝丸，对后方不断收缩的小穴弃之不顾。好不容易获得了说话的权利，情欲难耐的膝丸根本不想提起那些沉重的过往，僵着发麻的舌头，哀求着兄长。  
   
“那喜欢吗，我的弟弟。那些人类给你的名字，纷繁复杂，自以为是。”  
髭切从善如流的开始大开大合的抽插，嘴上却不离开名字的话题。  
“我......啊，啊啊兄长！”宣泄和被充盈的快感让膝丸的思考都不太灵光，只是下意识吐出碎片般的话语。  
“我不喜欢。那些人类附会的称号，我们不能选择、证明，更何况都沾染着悲伤。只在关键时刻才会想起你那些名字，是想给你点来自兄长的支持。而平时我不愿意，是因为......那些名字都不是我起的。”  
髭切用充斥着占有欲的野性目光紧紧咬着膝丸，“害怕了吗，敬爱着我的好弟弟？  
总喜欢叫我兄长，无时不刻的，仿佛在和别人强调我们的关系，也好像是刻意说给我听......可是，我不满足兄弟的关系。我们独一无二，属于彼此，所以我对你想做的可不是哥哥该干的事情哦。”  
髭切掐着膝丸的腰，停下抽动顶在深处并不退出，而是残忍地直接腰腹用力碾磨肉壁的最深处。  
“这样才对。”  
“哥哥，不要！痛...别，啊！”  
里面从未被触碰的肠肉不堪一击，压抑在喉咙里的呻吟被彻底放出，稚嫩的甬道被髭切不留余力的顶弄磨得肿了起来，更加热切主动的挽留兄长，发出的水声都这样闷。膝丸耐不住这样的快感，但身体却被哥哥死死扣住，强迫按在原地承受。  
......原来哥哥是这么想的。尽管掺杂着一丝病态的占有欲，但只要不是不喜欢，膝丸都愿意接受。眨干净眼眶里溢满的生理泪水，颤颤巍巍的伸出手，捧着哥哥还有些模糊的面容，一字一顿地说：“只要兄长在乎我，无论做什么我都非常开心。”  
“膝丸，”髭切回握住自己脸侧的手，扯到嘴边吻了吻，“我们再也不会分开了。”  
   
——————————————————————  
   
往后的事在膝丸的脑海里有些断片。  
自己的身体已经被跳蛋、手指和串珠玩弄得疲惫不堪，而髭切还精力满满无处宣泄。他记得自己站起来被哥哥压在墙壁上，一边后入一边掰过他的头舌吻，直到缺氧、眼前炸开白光才被放开。“弟弟丸还是不会接吻呢，”髭切舔了舔膝丸的嘴角，满意的听着饱含着欲望与爱意的呻吟，“哥哥要好好教你才行。”  
最后髭切冲刺时，膝丸已经站不住了，整个人被迫随着抽插起伏着，视线所及尽是晃动之物，清楚地感受到哥哥温柔的贴在满是汗水与咬痕的背上，一手搂着不让他滑落，加重身后猛烈的攻击，一手圈住前端，顺着抽插的节奏撸动，前后极致的刺激让膝丸忍耐不住发出尖叫，很快又因为射出而变成了无力地抽泣。髭切把手中一滩粘液随意摸在弟弟身上，继续索求。  
   
一次内射对髭切来说完全不够。  
他抱着黏黏糊糊的弟弟，把曾经在北野天满宫朝思暮想的人摆出骑乘式，跪在自己腰侧。  
髭切用再度硬起的阴茎堵住弟弟红肿的不断收缩的后穴，仿佛害怕刚刚射进去的精华流出来浪费掉，浅浅的把龟头埋入再拔出，挑逗着膝丸所剩无几的欲望。“好孩子，自己坐下来，哥哥会让你满足的。”髭切漂浮无定的语调敲打着夜色，如同塞壬的蛊惑，而膝丸早就放弃了自己的思考，哥哥的指令振动着耳膜，不经大脑就被送向了身体各端。  
“呜、好疼...要坏了......”  
膝丸用尽最后的力气攀扶住髭切的肩膀，仿佛溺水之人剧烈的喘气。  
一整个坐下还是太难了。即使润滑很足开拓也到了还是会产生被钝刀开膛破肚的错觉，痛感夹杂着快意绞杀着肠道里密密麻麻分布的神经，不论是第几次经历，都令膝丸有些许惊恐。  
“乖，自己动，哥哥再要一次就好。”丝毫不觉得自己行为有什么过分的哥哥继续哄骗着弟弟。机械的抬起、坐下，伴随着沉重的喘息，区区几十次耸动已经抽取了膝丸全部的力气，最后一次几乎是摔在坚挺的肉刃上，借着重力，膝丸产生了要被哥哥捅穿的错觉。  
“兄长，我不要了......啊！”  
“那就被哥哥颠上高潮吧，”髭切扶着膝丸的腰不让人仰过去，“今天不把里面射满我是不会放过你的。”  
   
由髭切主导的性爱都带着侵占般的狠劲。和嘴上温柔的亲吻安抚相反，髭切下身的动作越发狠戾，仿佛要把两个球也挤进弟弟和自己无比契合的身体里。不顾膝丸破音的哭叫和抓在自己后背的刺痛，髭切蛮横得再度动手撸动弟弟射无可射的肉茎和下方紧巴巴的睾丸。  
膝丸在几乎承受不住的深沉爱欲里突然获得一线清明，他意识到，哥哥是无比清楚他现在的处境的，继续这么做，只能是......  
   
已经意识不到时间的流逝了，仿佛世界只剩下哥哥抽插的动作。嘴上发出崩溃的哭喊，身体却顺从求欢的本能贴合髭切的动作，全然意识不到自己现在有多勾人。最后微凉的液体被髭切抵着腺体射在膝丸身体里，内部炸开的充盈感让膝丸前端失守，漫长高潮的结束使下体的肌肉抽搐痉挛又最终放松，尿液混着精液不受主人控制的留在两人身下的织物上。细微的水声在深夜里格外清晰，在布料上留下暗色的块状痕迹，膝丸仿佛被震得耳鸣，不知所措得把脸埋进兄长怀里不愿面对失禁的现实。  
太丢人了.......膝丸从耳后到脖颈以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
不过也没有什么丢人的。巨大的羞耻和疲倦让他不过片刻就蜷缩身体倚着哥哥昏睡过去。  
“好梦哟，膝丸。”髭切吻了吻弟弟被汗水打湿的流海，收起了刚刚身上的狠戾，变得像白日里一样温和无害，餍足得抱着人去清洗。  
   
————————————————————  
   
第二天，膝丸醒来时已经到了正午。  
“阿尼甲！”望着趴在自己两腿之间的髭切，膝丸吓得几乎要坐地起身躲到墙角。  
“怎么了，腿丸？”髭切笑得一脸纯良，“别躲，哥哥只是想帮你上药呀。”  
望着一脸羞红的弟弟撑着酸痛的腰，罪魁祸首啄了啄大腿根部的嫩肉，留下新的红痕后歪了歪头，“你要是想再来一次我也不介意哦，肘丸？”  
   
fin.  
   
小番外：  
膝：“哥哥为什么会把一期君认成我？”  
髭：“哎呀呀～因为一期照顾弟弟很辛苦的样子，头发没擦干就快要睡着了呢。只把人叫醒多见外啦，而且单按年纪来看他也算是我弟弟嘛。”  
鹤：“你，当我死的？！明明一期是在等我！！！”  
一：“平安刀，各种意义上的很厉害啊......”  
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
